The Wolf and the Bunny
by Neko Satashi
Summary: It was Christmas in Namimori. A certain wolf and bunny wants to get each other a gift. Hmm. What is it? AHH I SUCK @ SUMMARIEZ RxR


**WAHH I just lost the whole thing TT^TT OKAY. I SHALL RE TYPE**

**_The Wolf and the Bunny_**

* * *

It was a cold December day. Families stayed in their houses to prevent themselves from freezing. It was getting closer to Christmas and a certain prefect and brunette needed to get a gift. For each other. Well let's see what they will get.

In the Sawada house, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Nana, Bianchi, and Reborn were all in the kitchen. Nana was making breakfast and the rest were sitting in a kotatsu, keeping themselves warm. Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin were all sleeping under the warm kotatsu while Reborn and Bianchi were drinking hot cocoa.

…

Tsuna finally got up around seven and shivered when he got out of bed. He walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast. "Oh Tsuna, your up? Come eat breakfast with everyone." Tsuna sat down and she placed Tsuna's breakfast in front of him. He took a bite and smiled. "Tsu-kun, do you want some hot cocoa?" "Hai." Nana gave a cup of hot cocoa to Tsina and he took a sip, immediately he warmed up.

"Tsuna, put on your coat. We're going gift shopping." Reborn told his student. "Ehh?! But why?" "Because your the boss, now stop whining and go."

_Kick~_

Yes, Tsuna was kicked upstairs.

…

Tsuna changed into a simple teal shirt and long pants. Putting on a coat, a scarf, and his gloves on he went outside with Reborn on his shoulder. He could hear his mom shout out "Be careful!" Before he left.

* * *

Hibari was out patrolling Namimori, searching for troublemakers who need to be bitten to death. He wasn't just patrolling, we was also looking for a gift to give his favorite herbivore. He was passing by gift shops, glancing at the display items looking for the perfect gift to give. While he was patrolling, something in one of the shops caught his attention. It was a stuffed animal, it was a bunny. It was orange and a ribbon tied on its neck that had the number 27. You know what he did next? He bought it.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn were looking at items in a store. "Dame-Tsuna, I'm going to find a gift for Maman. You find something." and Reborn left. _Sigh~_ He did have someone he wanted to give a gift to. Not Kyoko, he got over her when she found a boyfriend.

After about 20 minutes of looking into various shops, he still couldn't find anything. He walked into a toy shop and saw a stuffed wolf. It was wearing an armband with the number 18 on it. He finally decided to give the wolf as a gift. The cashier gave him a box where he can place the wolf in. He walked out of the store finding Reborn with a present in his hands, thinking it was for mama, they walked home together.

…

Tsuna wrapped the present in blue wrapping paper that had snowmen and snowflakes on it. He tied it with a ribbon and wrote on the box:

**To: Kyoya Hibari**

**Fr: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

He placed the present on his desk and walked downstairs...he tripped when he opened the door. "Tsuna-nii, are you okay?" Fuuta helped Tsuna up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A-ah. I'm fine. Thanks Fuuta."

Meanwhile…

Hibari placed the bunny into a small box and wrapped with wrapping paper that had red and green stripes. He tied it with a ribbon and wrote on the box. (A/n: I'm not even going to).

…

The next day, Tsuna and Reborn were buying gifts for Mama (Well, Tsuna was because Reborn already got his present for mama), I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, and the guardians their gifts. It took the whole day but they didn't mind it really. And Hibari was just doing his usual patrols.

The next day was spent with Tsuna and Reborn wrapping the presents._ 'I can't believe Reborn isn't hurting me for once.' _As usual, Reborn was listening to Tsuna's thoughts. "This is one of my presents to you. Once Christmas is done then you are going back to training." Reborn tied one of the bows onto I-pin's present.

* * *

Woohoo! It's Christmas! The children, excited what Santa got them ran downstairs and began opening their presents, not before wishing Mama a Merry Christmas. "Kaa-san, i'm going to give someone their present, I forgot to give it to them." Mama smiled and nodded. "Be careful okay?" "Hai." He left afterwards.

…

Both Tsuna and Hibari were looking each other to give them their gifts. Tsuna took a break and sat down on the nearby bench where someone else was sitting. Turns out, it was Hibari!

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Hibari-san?" The prefect looked at Tsuna before holding out a gift. "a-ano…for me?" He nodded. "Ah, thank you. Oh that's right!" He gave Hibari his gift. They each grabbed their gifts from the other's grasp and opened them at the same time. Yes, Tsuna was the bunny and Hibari was the wolf. Tsuna looked at Tsuna and saw that Hibari was smiling. Yes. **The Kyoya Hibari. **Was smiling. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi." "Your welcome, and thank you Hibari-san." He gave Hibari a heart warming smile and he smiled back.

And so, the wolf and the bunny spent the rest of the day celebrating Christmas together.

* * *

**Its not even Christmas yet I made this o.o ARGG I feel like they are OOC. and it's already past New Years .-. Besides I made this because I wanted to write another story, I need to reread some of my chapters o^o yeah anyways, ima sequel this chiz. New Years! Ah tomorrow morning I will. **

**Review please. **

**Your flames will be used to make a fire where I can warm myself up BECAUSE I AM COLD **


End file.
